ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Beginning: Part 2
A New Beginning: Part 2 is the second episode of Ben 10: Odyssey. It is the second part of the two-part series premiere. Summary After being left weaponless, Ben was useless to stop Vilgax and Kevin from absorbing Diagon's powers and destroying him. Luckily for Ben, Azmuth just so happens to have a brand new Omnitrix that he's just dying to try-out. Will Ben be able to stop Vilgax and capture Kevin with his brand new Omnitrix? Plot Vilgax was basking in glory, looking at his skin as it glowed with energy. He'd just managed to absorb the energy from the most powerful being ever known, and his arch nemesis Ben Tennyson had finally been disarmed. He turned to look at Ben, lying on the ground, weaponless. So destroyable. He started walking over to him. 'Ben Tennyson; for years you have thwarted my every plan. But today, on this glorious day, you have been left defenseless. And today, I will kill you' he announced. Gwen and Julie quickly stood in front of Ben, ready to protect him and fight Vilgax. 'Don't' Ben told the two. 'What?' Gwen asked. 'I said don't. Let him take me, what does it matter anymore? I don't have the Ultimatrix anymore, I'm as useless as that rock over there. You guys escape, meet up with the Plumbers, form an army. Stop Vilgax and Kevin. It'll be okay' Ben told them. Tears welled up in Gwen's eyes. 'Ben, I've already lost Kevin today. Don't. Just please, don't do this to me. I won't let you' she pleaded. 'I'm sorry, Gwen, but I have to.' 'No' Julie said, created a wall of green energy to prevent Ben from moving forward any further. 'You may not have your watch anymore, but you're still a vital part to your team. You're intelligent and you can read the situation like nobody else can.' 'We aren't going to let you do this' Gwen demanded, wiping tears from her cheeks. She created a box of mana and trapped Ben inside it. 'You're staying in there.' 'Foolish girls, you cannot protect him from me. I have the powers of the Diagon! I could just simply teleport to be inside that box' Vilgax laughed. 'Except we won't let you get close to doing that' Julie challenged. She raised her arms and shot energy beams at Vilgax, but they were just deflected off of his skin. Gwen shot a mana beam and wrapped it around Vilgax's wrists, but he just phased through them. 'What did I tell you? I have the powers of the Diagon. There's nothing you could do to stop me!' He raised his arms and fired energy beams at Gwen and Julie. 'No!' Ben shouted from inside the box. Gwen and Julie fell to the ground, unconscious from the blast. The mana around him faded and he ran at Vilgax, ready to fight him with his bare hands. An invisible wall suddenly struck Ben, knocking him to the ground. Azmuth suddenly teleported into his palms. 'Ben Tennyson,' he began. 'I know, I've destroyed your Ultimatrix and now I deserve what's coming for me. Sweet, now you'd better teleport away because, look, Vilgax is headed right for us.' 'That's not what I was going to say' Azmuth said. He suddenly pulled out a gun, turned and shot at Vilgax. The blast struck Vilgax in the chest and threw him backwards. 'That will keep him busy for a few minutes. Benjamin, I am not here to yell at you for destroying the Ultimatrix. I am actually glad that you destroyed that knock-off that Albedo created. It was a piece of junk anyway. I am here to give you a brand new, all-powerful Omnitrix.' 'Seriously?' Ben asked. 'Seriously' Azmuth said. 'Look at your wrist.' Ben looked at his left wrist and saw a brand new Omnitrix. 'Whoa, this looks so awesome.' 'And, I will re-add the Evolutionary Function. Although I still think it is just begging for trouble, you have proved that it does serve some use.' Azmuth climbed onto Ben's wrist and entered a code into the Omnitrix. Evolutionary Function Activated it announced. 'Give it a go' Azmuth said, before teleporting away. Gwen and Julie were just coming to. 'Guys, check it out!' Ben called out. He ran over to them and showed them his brand new Omnitrix. 'How'd you get it?' Gwen asked. 'Azmuth gave it to me.' 'You're kidding me? Azmuth came here and gave you a brand new Omnitrix?' 'Yeah, he thanked me for destroying the Ultimatrix because it was just a knock-off that Albedo created, and then he gave me this.' 'And where's Vilgax?' 'Azmuth shot him with a ray, and now he's out to it.' As if on cue, Vilgax groaned and began to stand up. 'It's my time to shine' Ben said, putting his hand onto the faceplate of the Omnitrix. 'How does it work?' Julie asked. A circular hologram shot out, it had faces spread around the circle. 'I don't know' Ben shrugged. He moved his finger along and the holograms scrolled through. 'I guess that's how. I just don't recognize any of the guys in here. Oh wait, there's Cannonbolt. I think...' Ben lifted his hand and the faceplate pulled back to reveal the regular cylinder one. He pressed down and transformed. 'Cannonbolt!' 'Are you sure Cannonbolt is going to be any use in a battle with Vilgax?' Gwen asked. 'I mean, he's absorbed Diagon's powers, could you imagine defeating Diagon with Cannonbolt?' 'I could imagine it, and it would be awesome!' Cannonbolt launched himself towards Vilgax, and rolled up into his ball form. Speed increasing, he rolled down at Vilgax and crashed into him. The two of them were sent flying. Cannonbolt unrolled and threw punch after punch into Vilgax. 'Foolish, Tennyson' Vilgax began laughing. They suddenly stopped moving, suspended in air. Vilgax grabbed Cannonbolt and slammed him into the ground. 'Ouch, ouch, ouch' Cannonbolt groaned, attempting to lift himself out from a huge crater he'd just created. 'That was not cool. How's about we don't do that again, okay, Vilgax?' he mumbled, struggling to stand up straight. Julie tried to run out to help Ben, but Gwen stopped her. 'What are you doing?' Julie asked incredulously, we've got to help him!' Gwen just shook her head. 'I might be able to help a tiny bit with my mana, but you've got no chance. Did you just see what Vilgax did to Ben? He just threw him into the ground, that's all, and look how Ben is now. I've seen him fall all the way from out of space, down to earth, as Cannonbolt, without even being slightly disoriented. You won't do any good to him right now, you'll just get in the way.' 'Well if I can't help, you go!' Julie demanded, pushing Gwen forward. She created a mana platform and ran over to Ben and Vilgax. Vilgax lifted his arm and prepared to slam it down over Cannonbolt's body, but she quickly wrapped it up in mana. 'Not my cousin' she hissed. She lifted the mana, lifting Vilgax off the ground, and threw him. He flew through the air, unable to control himself, and slammed down into the ground. Gwen quickly ran over to him and shot balls of mana at him. Suddenly his arm shot and and smashed through the platform she was standing on. He wrapped his hand around her waist, and held her high in the air. 'AHH!' Cannonbolt screamed as he shot out from nowhere and crashed through his wrist, completely cutting it apart. Gwen quickly created a ball of mana that she fell into, and sealed herself into, away from Vilgax's harm. 'You stay away from her,' Cannonbolt demanded, unrolling beside Vilgax. 'And if I don't?' Vilgax challenged. 'Then you're dead.' Cannonbolt jumped into the air and slammed down on Vilgax's head. He jumped into the air again, and as he went down, Vilgax caught him. 'Oh, I think you're the one who's going to be doing the dying today.' He threw Cannonbolt's body as far as he could. There was a flash of bright light and Cannonbolt transformed. 'Humungousaur!' he shouted, digging his feet into the desert ground. 'Whoa, Humungousaur got a waredrobe change. Underwear and a sash, what is this?' he asked himself, noticing his new attire. 'Come on at me, Vilgax!' he challenged, turning to face his enemy. But Vilgax was gone. 'BEN!' Gwen and Julie screamed. He looked to them in horror, but saw that they were unharmed. Instead, they were looking up into the sky. He joined to find Vilgax, floating in the sky in a giant squid form. 'Oh squid' he groaned. Vilgax shot laser beams at Humungousaur from his eyes. They burned into his skin. 'Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot!' He quickly hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and four prongs shot out. A second sash grew out from the Omnitrix so that there was one over each shoulder. His underwear grew out into short pants as he grew. 'Ultimate Humungousaur!' He reached out his arms and shot missiles from his hands at Vilgax. They went right through him. 'Well then, I'm going to need to try out a new trick then.' His hands turned back to normal, and then shot off from his arms. They flew into Vilgax, grabbed onto him, and dragged him down onto the ground before returning to Ultimate Humungousaur's arms. 'That's better.' 'I've defeated your Ultimate Humungousaur form once before, Tennyson, I can do it again!' 'And I've defeated you while using an even weaker Ultimate form, so I can surely do it once again in this stronger form.' Vilgax wrapped his hands around Ultimate Humungousaur's neck, while Ultimate Humungousaur grabbed a hold of Vilgax's arms. 'I will kill you, Tennyson!' Vilgax shouted. He shot lasers from his eyes, but they simply reflected off of Ultimate Humungousaur's skin. Ultimate Humungousaur released his grip on Vilgax's arms and aimed his hands at Vilgax's face. 'Say goodnight.' His hands morphed into launchers and he shot missiles into Vilgax's face. They exploded, forcing Vilgax to release Ultimate Humungousaur, and throwing him back. 'No! I won't accept being defeated by you again, Tennyson. Today you will die!' Vilgax threatened. He held his hands together and created a giant ball of energy, and then he hurled it at Ultimate Humungousaur. 'Hah, like that'll do anythi-' Ultimate Humungousaur began to laugh, but then it collided with him and threw him into the ground and forced him to revert to Ben. 'No!' Gwen shouted, shooting mana blasts at Vilgax to deter him. 'Ben, get up!' 'Ugh, I was not expecting that to happen.' 'Ben!' Gwen shouted. She wrapped Vilgax up in mana, but struggled to keep him wrapped up tight. 'Get up, Ben, I can't hold him much longer!' Ben lifted himself to his knees and took in a deep breath. 'I can do this' he whispered to himself. 'Ben!' Gwen shouted. Vilgax ripped himself free from the mana. 'I can do this' he said to himself, a little louder. 'Ben!' Gwen and Julie shouted together, as Vilgax prepared a ball of energy. 'I can do this!' he shouted as loud as he could. Ben activated the Omnitrix and transformed. 'Upchuck!' he shouted. 'Hey, I haven't looked like this since I was a kid.' He turned to find Vilgax, preparing to throw a giant energy ball at Gwen and Julie. He launched himself, just as Vilgax was throwing it, and managed to catch it in his mouth and swallow it. The energy from the ball was intense and caused his body to swell up to huge sizes. 'What, you're back?' Vilgax shouted, expecting Ben to have been unconscious. 'I am most certainly back' he challenged. Then he opened his mouth and shot a massive amount of energy at Vilgax. 'That... felt so good!' he said, rubbing his belly. 'How could you tolerate such a large amount of energy' Vilgax groaned, lifting himself up from the ground. 'Practice' Upchuck shrugged. Vilgax, stumbling a few steps, began running at Upchuck with his arms out, ready to battle him without the use of his energy powers. Upchuck ran back at Vilgax. 'Hah, you think you can take me on in that puny form?' Vilgax laughed as he neared Upchuck. 'Not in a melee battle, but-' Upchuck said, spitting a ball of acid onto the floor. Vilgax's foot caught in the acid and he slipped right onto his back. Upchuck jumped onto Vilgax's chest and wrapped his tongues around Vilgax. 'What are you doing?' 'Eating you' Upchuck replied, casually. 'You wouldn't dare' Vilgax said incredulously. 'Well, I wouldn't kill you and eat you. But you're made of pure energy, right, after absorbing Diagon? So the way I figure it, is that I'll put you in my mouth, absorb all your energy, and spit you out all weak and normal. Okay?' He began lifting Vilgax towards his mouth. 'No!' Vilgax shouted. He threw his fist into Upchuck's stomach, sending Upchuck flying into the air. 'I'll be back, Tennyson. And you'll regret ever messing with me' he threatened before teleporting away. Upchuck began falling back down to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Gwen shot out a mana platform to catch Upchuck in. 'You okay?' she asked as he pulled himself out of the platform and transformed back to normal. 'Ugh, my stomach hurts' he complained. 'Don't complain. I'm sure that Kevin's head is going to hurt. Big time' Gwen said. 'What do you mean?' 'Well, we're going to find him and fix him, just like we did last time. All that power he's absorbed is going to give him a headache. At the very least.' 'Ugh,' Ben groaned. 'Don't get your hopes up. We might not be able to save him like last time. You saw how quick he lost control. He's absorbed a lot of power already, and he's mad.' 'Please, Ben' Gwen cried, her eyes welling up, 'we're going to save him.' She gave a sob, 'we just have to.' Ben wrapped his arms around her and took her into an embrace. 'It's okay, Gwen. We'll try our best.' Major Events *Ben obtains the new Omnitrix. *Cannonbolt, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Upchuck (Perk) are used for the first time in the series. *Ultimate Humungousaur's new appearance is revealed. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Upchuck (Perk) Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes